El precio del conocimiento
by Lezz VeggMair
Summary: Ella saía que la profesión que había elegido no era la más sencilla, pero era lo que más le apasionaba en ese mundo, lo que no sabía era lo que seguir sus sueños le iba a costar. Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño "Bajo el árbol de Navidad" del foro El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos. Regalo para Lily Rosie Black
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, la historia no esta hecha con fines de lucro

 _Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño " **Bajo el árbol de Navidad** " del foro El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos. _Es un regalo para **Lily Rosie Black**

Espero que te guste y hayas pasado una muy feliz navidad ^^

* * *

Hermione Granger no era el tipo de persona que se arrepiente de las decisiones tomadas ni de las acciones realizadas. Lo único que lamentaba eran las diversas ocasiones en que había dejado que su entusiasmo por aprender nublara su juicio, ya que invariablemente éstas conducían a una situación de vida o muerte. Incluida en la que ahora se encontraba.

Luego de la guerra y todo lo que habían pasado, el trío dorado había decidido que no se meterían en más líos, habían tenido suficiente de eso. Ella había seguido su sed de conocimiento al Departamento de Misterios y completado su formación como Inefable, y para poder oficialmente ser llamada así sólo le faltaba una cosa: realizar lo que en el mundo muggle se conocía como tesis. De su curso había obtenido las mejores notas, por lo que fue la primera en escoger el tema que investigaría a lo largo de un año para formalizar su estatus. El sistema de 'graduación' del departamento de misterios había sido para ella más similar a una universidad muggle de lo que esperaba, ya que una vez completada su formación debía elegir un tema para realizar una investigación de campo a lo largo de un año sobre el tema elegido y al final entregar un reporte escrito detallando todos sus hallazgos y presentarlos frente a un jurado que decidiría si merecía ser llamada Inefable o no. Lo que más la había emocionado era el hecho de que por primera vez, podría aprender tranquilamente sin tener que andarse cuidando la espalda, o eso había creído.

Su quinto año en Hogwarts no había sido para nada el más grato, y menos grata era la sensación de déjà vu que sentía en ese momento. Nuevamente su vida estaba amenazada por un poderoso mago, había gente del ministerio que no quería que se supiera la verdad y otra vez se enfrentaba a lo que esa gente estaba dispuesta a hacer para evitar que la verdad saliera a la luz. Aunque había algunas diferencias, ya que, en esta ocasión, el objetivo directo era ella y la doble amenaza era representada por la misma persona; y ahí estaban luchando uno contra uno, en las ruinas de una civilización antigua en un país extranjero.

En ese momento deseaba no haber estado tan emocionada al momento de elegir su tema de 'tesis' como para no notar la mirada de advertencia de su mentor. Había creído que le estaba advirtiendo sobre la dificultad que ese tema representaba, no sobre el hecho de que estaba arriesgando su vida. Poniéndolo en perspectiva, quizá de haberlo sabido habría elegido el maldito tema de todas formas, pero al menos habría estado preparada mentalmente para la guerra que estaba librando.

La magia era inestable en aquel lugar y, a diferencia de su oponente, ella lo sabía y sabía como usarla a su favor. Era un lugar donde la magia era más pura, y las varitas, inútiles.

Había leído todos los libros de Historia de Magia que había podido encontrar, pero en todos y cada uno de ellos se hablaba de magos celebres y sus hazañas, de creaturas mágicas y su influencia en la sociedad mágica, de peleas entre magos e híbridos, pero ninguno abordaba la cuestión más importante, la mayor incógnita para los magos, la razón por la que se había creado el departamento de misterios en primer lugar, su tema de 'tesis', el secreto que el ministerio no quería que saliera a la luz: el origen de la magia.


	2. Investigación

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, hasta ahorita me pude liberar para poder terminar de subirla, espero que disfrutes mucho el resto de la historia Lily

* * *

Su investigación comenzó con algo que incluso los magos tenían como mito, la Atlántida. De acuerdo a la investigación realizada por algún Inefable antes que ella, aquella sociedad desconocida que para algunos muggles era considerada la cuna de la civilización, lo fue para los magos. Allí fue donde los primeros magos aparecieron, aquellos que utilizaron elementos de la naturaleza por primera vez para controlar y usar sus poderes, y fueron por el mundo esparciendo la magia, o eso creía él.

En la biblioteca del departamento de misterios, mientras estudiaba para una de sus pruebas, se encontró con un pergamino donde se mencionaba un objeto creado para traspasar cualquier barrera mágica. Hablando con su mentor descubrió que dicho objeto estaba en una de las salas del departamento de misterios, y consiguió permiso para estudiarlo porque hasta ese momento nadie había descubierto como activarlo y era considerado uno de tantos objetos inútiles. Tal objeto era un brazalete que al ponerlo en la muñeca y activarlo, se expandía y se adhería a la piel como un guante hecho de finos hilos de oro formando una red y colocando un cristal sobre la palma. No le llevó más de una semana notar que nadie había conseguido activarlo por el simple hecho de que era necesario dejar caer sobre el pequeño rubí en el centro del brazalete una gota de sangre de alguien que hubiese regresado de la muerte.

Con la ayuda del brazalete pudo atravesar la barrera que ningún mago ni muggle había podido atravesar antes, el Triángulo de las Bermudas. En algún momento de su vida se había burlado de las supersticiones que había respecto a ese lugar, pero aquel Inefable que describía la Atlántida como la cuna de la civilización mágica decía haber descubierto que el corazón del Imperio Perdido se encontraba ahí protegido por un poderoso hechizo que impedía a cualquiera acercarse; los magos eran simplemente repelidos, cualquier tecnología muggle, destruida. La forma de triángulo se debía a que el hechizo necesitaba un 'ancla' terrestre para existir, y los cristales que lo mantenían se encontraban en los tres puntos terrestres más cercanos posibles a la zona que debía ser protegida.

Con ayuda de sus credenciales del ministerio había conseguido un traslador para llegar a Estados Unidos, y una vez ahí, fue al lugar donde se encontraba una de las puntas del hechizo, a unos doscientos metros de la costa, en Florida. Gracias a su entrenamiento fue capaz de encontrar el islote donde estaba el borde de la barrera mágica unido al enorme cristal que mantenía activo el hechizo junto con los otros dos. Confiando su vida al brazalete, convertido en guante gracias a Harry, y a un par de hechizos de supervivencia submarina atravesó la barrera y se sumergió.

Había esperado algo más espectacular por parte del guante al cruzar la barrera, pero lo único que sintió fue un ligero cosquilleo en la palma de la mano. Como nada le había pasado, siguió adentrándose en el fondo marino dejándose guiar por una pequeña luz. Luego de lo que le parecieron horas estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la fuente de luz para poder ver lo que era: Atlantis. Sólo era una ciudad en ruinas, pero inconfundible. En la parte central de la ciudad había enormes construcciones hechas del mismo cristal que brillaba ligeramente en su mano, de hecho, la ciudad misma parecía estar hecha de cristal, y era el cristal en sí la fuente de luz que la había estado guiando tres mil metros bajo el nivel del mar. La cuidad estaba rodeada por un domo que parecía ser una versión mucho más grande de la burbuja de oxígeno a prueba de presión que la había llevado hasta allá abajo; poniendo su mano con el guante de nuevo frente a ella, atravesó la burbuja, notando que, a diferencia de lo que había sucedido en la superficie, el cristal del guante había emitido un brillo mucho más intenso y le había escocido ligeramente la palma.

A pesar del brillo que emitía la ciudad, el resto del fondo marino estaba completamente a oscuras, por lo que no había calculado bien la profundidad y había entrado al domo ligeramente arriba del nivel del suelo, por lo que cayó un par de metros en cuanto atravesó la barrera. Contrario a lo que esperaba, aterrizó en una superficie suave, como si de una cama se tratase, pero firme cuando pisaba sobre ella. Utilizando su varita para guiarse recorrió las desiertas calles buscando llegar al centro de la ciudad. Había construcciones destruidas aquí y allá, trozos opacos de cristal esparcidos por el suelo, parecía como si la cuidad entera hubiera sido atacada y devastada. Se preguntaba qué podía haber reducido la cuidad a aquel estado, pues había probado varios hechizos destructivos con un par de trozos grandes de cristal cerca del lugar donde había aterrizado y no habían tenido efecto alguno en ellos.

El centro de la ciudad parecía ser el más afectado, las construcciones seguían en pie, pero algunas partes parecían carbonizadas y grandes trozos se habían desprendido, ahí la magia parecía flotar en el aire, convirtiéndolo en algo denso y difícil de respirar. No había restos humanos a la vista, pero no era difícil imaginar lo mucho que había sufrido cualquiera que hubiese estado ahí. Aquel recorrido la había conmovido, el sufrimiento y el miedo de aquellas personas hacía ya tantos años, por lo que fue dejando pequeñas coronas de flores con la misma tonalidad que los cristales de la ciudad ahí donde veía algo que parecía haber sido un hogar, aunque en el centro todos parecían ser lugares públicos. Había entrado a algunas construcciones con la esperanza de encontrar algo que ayudara en su investigación, pero por alguna razón no había nada en ninguna, solo cristal por todas partes.

Estaba a punto de regresar por donde había venido, para alejarse de tan triste lugar y admitir que ahí no quedaba nada para ella cuando vio algo que llamó su atención, algo parecido a un plato cóncavo que flotaba aproximadamente a un metro del suelo entre dos edificios, adentro tenía un fluido plateado que se arremolinaba. Sabía lo que era, pero no sabía que aquella magia fuese tan antigua, ni que pudiese conservarse por tantos años. Aquello llamó inmediatamente su atención y no pudo evitar inclinarse hasta que su cara tocó la superficie y sintió que caía. Aquel recuerdo era distinto a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, eran un montón de imágenes en una rápida sucesión, sin sonido y, aparentemente, sin sentido.

Un grupo de personas junto al mar en un día soleado, una montaña de cristal en medio del mar que emitía un brillo ámbar, pedazos de cristal ámbar en la arena, pedazos de cristal ámbar en ramas cortadas de árboles, rayos de luz ambarina que parecían estar destruyendo la montaña, gente dentro de construcciones de cristal, oscuridad, gente corriendo, obscurus destruyendo diferentes ciudades alrededor del mundo, obscurus destruyendo una cuidad de cristal, un destello luminoso, mas oscuridad, un grupo de personas con algo que parecían cetros brillando conteniendo una especie de nube negra, el brillo de la cuidad de cristal volviéndose más opaco, el grupo de personas colocando tres cristales, un triángulo luminoso sobre el mar, un domo sobre la cuidad de cristal, un grupo de personas flotando sobre el mar, un grupo de personas flotando sobre el mar pero provenientes de diferentes partes del mundo, una persona usando el guante para atravesar las barreras, una sustancia plateada, oscuridad.

Hermione sentía como si se acabara de despertar de una pesadilla, estuviera en una montaña rusa y cayera por una cascada, todo a la vez, apenas era capaz de comprender lo que acababa de ver. Decidió que aquello era lo que necesitaba para seguir con su investigación y se dirigió al punto por el que había entrado a la ciudad, llevándose con ella un par de trozos de cristal de los que había en el suelo.

* * *

De una vez aviso que soy un asco en historia, geografía y mitología, así que este fic en 100% ficción ^^'


	3. Respuestas

Una vez que regresó a Inglaterra, pudo pensar las cosas con calma y analizar en un pensadero lo que había visto allá abajo. Se dio cuenta de que el cristal que mantenía el hechizo, el cristal de su brazalete y el cristal de la cuidad debían tener el mismo origen, sin embargo, ningún mago ni muggle experto en geología había podido decir qué era aquel cristal. Descubrió que en el departamento de misterios había varios objetos mágicos antiguos que contenían partes del cristal y que eso era lo que canalizaba la magia, aunque nadie había descubierto cómo funcionaban porque nadie sabía qué era ese cristal.

Había estudiado lo que había visto en la cuidad de cristal cientos de veces, al punto que ya se lo sabía de memoria. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, la cantidad de imágenes y la velocidad a la que las vio le impidió notar algunas cosas. Al inicio, no era un día soleado en la playa, era de noche y la luz provenía del brillo de la montaña junto a la costa y las personas la habían movido con los pedazos de cristal incrustados en las ramas, aquellas habían sido las primeras "varitas". Los rayos de luz "destruyendo" la montaña de cristal en realidad estaban construyendo la ciudad y provenían de esas varitas. Aparentemente sólo dos cosas podían afectar el cristal, el mismo cristal y la creatura que parecía ser un obscurus. La nube oscura contenida era en realidad esa creatura siendo encerrada en el cristal luego de haber causado caos y destrucción alrededor del mundo, y eso era lo que había causado el cambio en la luz del cristal.

Durante algunas semanas estuvo frustrada pensando que a pesar de que había aprendido bastante durante su viaje, sentía que no había avanzado en la investigación principal. Su intuición y la experiencia le decían que la montaña de cristal era la pieza clave del rompecabezas, por lo que no se rindió hasta dar con alguien que pudiera decirle algo respecto al cristal. En algún punto dio con un geólogo muggle que le dijo que, dado el comportamiento físico del cristal y el hecho de que se resistiera a ser analizado químicamente, era muy posible que no fuera de la tierra, si no algún tipo de meteorito, aunque nunca había visto uno como ese; a sabiendas de que el científico no cesaría en su búsqueda de rastros del meteorito, tuvo que borrarle la memoria, e inmediatamente después empezó a trabajar en una nueva teoría.

De acuerdo a los muggles, un meteorito había causado la extinción de los dinosaurios; de acuerdo a los magos, lo que había destruido a los dinosaurios habían sido los dragones, y éstos habían gobernado la tierra hasta que los magos los enfrentaron. Pero ningún magizoólogo sabía realmente de dónde venían los dragones, ni los demás animales mágicos, por lo que se dedicaban a estudiar a los que ya existían. ¿Qué tal si el origen de todos esos animales, la extinción de los dinosaurios, y la magia en el mundo estuvieran relacionados? El geólogo muggle había comentado que el cristal bien podría ser de un meteorito, ¿por qué no EL meteorito? La información que los magos habían ocultado (restos de dragones) había llevado a los muggles a creer su teoría sobre el meteorito porque al parecer este había llegado a la tierra en algún momento antes de su extinción.

Su siguiente paso fue buscar información en una biblioteca muggle*. De acuerdo a su investigación, el meteorito que había terminado con la vida de los dinosaurios había aterrizado en Yucatán, México, un lugar relativamente cercano al triángulo de las Bermudas. Al cráter provocado por el impacto se le conocía como 'El cráter de Chicxulub', que según la traducción de la lengua Maya significa 'Pulga del diablo'. Unas semanas más de investigación bastaron para convencerla de que su hipótesis tenía una gran posibilidad de ser correcta, pero para confirmarla tenía que ir al lugar de los hechos.

Averiguó que el cráter había sido nombrado así debido a que se encontraba cerca de una localidad con el mismo nombre, en la zona abundaban materiales con propiedades mágicas (desconocidas para los muggles) y existía además algo que los muggles conocían como anomalía gravitatoria, pero que para los magos eran residuos de grandes cantidades de magia. Usó todas sus habilidades para aprender la lengua Maya en tiempo récord luego de descubrir que ésta había sido una de las civilizaciones más poderosas en el continente americano, y que, además, había estado integrada tanto por magos como por muggles. Gracias a sus conocimientos sobre magia pudo descubrir algo que los muggles no pudieron, en aquel lugar había existido una gran fuerza mágica, una montaña, de la cual solo quedaban restos submarinos junto a la costa.

Aun cuando su mentor intentó disuadirla de ir a México luego de que ella le hablara sobre sus descubrimientos y su intención de ir a investigar a aquel lugar, ella no sospechó algo más que la preocupación de un mentor por su pupila ante el hecho de que ella se enfrentara a fuerzas mágicas desconocidas. Así que más que complacida aceptó la propuesta de hacer algunas pruebas con los cristales antes de partir.

Finalmente, cinco meses después de que regresara de Atlantis, tomó un nuevo traslador a Estados Unidos y una vez ahí, otro a México. Siempre se había preguntado por qué el colegio de magia para Latinoamérica estaba en Brasil cuando el idioma más hablado era español, la respuesta fue bastante clara una vez que llegó a Yucatán. Podía sentir la magia como estática alrededor de su cuerpo, era una sensación ligera pero constante que fue aumentando conforme se fue acercando al lugar donde estaba el centro del cráter.

Cuando estaba a unos metros de la playa, decidió que era hora de ponerse un hechizo desilusionador para poder acercarse. Tuvo un ligero ataque de pánico al percatarse de que el hechizo no había surtido efecto alguno antes de acordarse de que junto con su mentor había llegado a la conclusión de que si su teoría era cierta entonces sólo había una forma de hacer magia en aquel lugar, con un cristal. Gracias a un códice Maya, uno de los cristales que había agarrado en Atlantis, y un poco de ayuda de Neville, Ollivander y su mentor había logrado hacer un pequeño cetro de cedro que llevaba al cinto. Se sintió muy complacida cuando el cetro funcionó a la perfección sin que siquiera tuviera que pronunciar el hechizo, e ignoró la inquietud que le producía saber que su varita era completamente inútil en aquel lugar.

Con el mismo hechizo que había utilizado meses antes para bajar hasta la ciudad de cristal descendió por la pendiente de la arena hasta el punto en el que según sus cálculos se encontraba el centro del cráter, pero ahí no haba nada, sólo agua por todos lados. Mentalmente repasó sus cálculos y lo que la había llevado hasta ese punto, y recordó que el códice mencionaba que la magia atraía a la magia, como la vida atraía la vida, y la muerte a la muerte; cuando lo entendió no había entendido a que se refería, pero en ese momento parecía decir que si quería llegar a los restos de la montaña debería ofrecerle algo que le perteneciera y parte de su magia, así que se agachó y colocando la mano en la que traía el guante sobre la arena, dejó fluir su magia a través del cristal en él.

* * *

* En mi caso, wikipedia y google


	4. Juramento

Antes que nada, gracias a mis dos maravillosos betas, los quiero mucho n.n

* * *

Experimentó una ligera sensación de déjà vu cuando el fondo marino bajo sus pies desapareció un instante y ella se encontró de nuevo cayendo hacia una ciudad de cristal.

Supo que había encontrado el lugar correcto luego de aterrizar en algo que parecía demasiado blando para ser un cristal. Volvió su vista al cielo esperando encontrarse con los colores propios del atardecer y en lugar de eso vio un sólido techo de arena, aunque la cuidad estaba tan iluminada como si fuese mediodía, gracias a la luz que emitía el cristal, que a diferencia de la de Atlantis no había perdido su fuerza ni su brillo. Una vez que se puso de pie y desvió la mirada del 'techo' pudo apreciar lo que realmente había a sus pies: una enorme ciudad de cristal que se extendía más allá de su vista en todas direcciones, estaba hecha al más puro estilo Maya, con pirámides aquí y allá (ella había aterrizado en la parte alta de una), y parecía que el paso de los siglos no le hubiese afectado para nada.

La joven bruja no pudo reprimir que una ligera risa y unas lágrimas se le escaparan, deseaba tanto conocer aquel lugar y finalmente estaba ahí, y era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba; por lo que había leído, aquella ciudad (el verdadero Chicxulub) había sido abandonada siglos antes de la llegada de los españoles, por lo que esperaba una ciudad decadente, rota, abandonada, pero ahí estaba, intacta, en todo su esplendor. Ahora estaba segura, ese cristal era la razón de la magia en el mundo, no sabía si el cristal mismo era la magia o si era sólo un transporte que había traído la magia hasta la tierra, pero iba a descubrirlo.

Como desde donde estaba podía apreciar una amplia superficie de la ciudad se dedicó a estudiarla desde ahí. Luego de varias horas notó que a pesar de que posiblemente era pasada la medianoche no se sentía cansada, de hecho, se sentía llena de energía; la sensación de 'estática' había desaparecido y en su lugar sentía algo similar a una corriente de adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, misma que en un inicio había sospechado que era a causa de la emoción, pero ahora sospechaba que podía ser algo más. Decidió que debería aprovechar toda esa energía y como desde donde estaba ya no podría aprender más, pensó que sería buena idea entrar a las pirámides y las demás construcciones de la ciudad; la pirámide sobre la que había aterrizado estaba en lo que parecía ser el centro del cráter y de la ciudad, sería un buen sitio para empezar.

El interior de la pirámide estaba tan iluminado como el resto de la ciudad, por lo que no tuvo problemas para ver que todas las paredes estaban llenas de grabados mayas que, según notó al cabo de observarlas un rato, contaban la historia de lo que había pasado en aquel lugar, desde la caída del 'meteoro' hasta el día en que la ciudad había sido abandonada. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, estaba tan emocionada que sintió la magia nuevamente bullir por su cuerpo y se sobresaltó cuando dos rayos de luz dorada salieron de los cristales del guante y el cetro respectivamente, al tiempo que se oía un gran estruendo y la ciudad entera se sacudió durante unos segundos. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que el estruendo y el temblor no habían sido cosa suya, sin embargo, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: no estaba sola ahí.

Como no sabía quién o qué estaba allí abajo, ni si era amigo o enemigo, decidió que lo mejor sería poner hechizos protectores alrededor de la pirámide donde se encontraba. Nuevamente se sorprendió ante el hecho de que, con el cetro en mano, sólo tenía que pensar en lo que quería para que el hechizo fuera hecho, por lo que, en menos de un minuto, la pirámide en la que se encontraba estuvo completamente protegida por todos los hechizos que ella conocía y barreras mágicas adicionales para las que aún no había hechizo. Apenas hubo terminado, una figura apareció frente a la entrada en la que se encontraba, era algo que parecía humano y se movía como uno, pero tenía puesta una capucha y era imposible ver su cara. Se sobresaltó cuando la figura habló con una voz que era claramente humana, y sus palabras la sobresaltaron aún más.

-Señorita Granger, sé que se encuentra aquí, - de acuerdo a lo que ella sabía, la única persona que estaba enterada de su actual paradero era su mentor, y esa voz no era la suya. -Solicito que salga de donde esté, desarmada y con los brazos en alto. – Algo relacionado con ese hombre no le daba buena espina, por la voz podría decir que era un mago de más de cincuenta años y la capucha seguía cubriendo su rostro, pero lo que más la inquietaba era que en la mano derecha llevaba una versión muy burda del cetro que ella misma había fabricado hacía menos de una semana.

-Mi nombre es Hesphaestus Robards y soy el jefe de la Oficina Para la Protección de la Estabilidad de la Comunidad Mágica Internacional, perteneciente al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. – Luego de que su cerebro procesara lo que acaba de oír no pudo reprimir un jadeo. Años atrás, mientras ayudaba a Harry y Ron a buscar información sobre los Aurores, se había encontrado con ese nombre, Hesphaestus Robards había sido el hermano mayor de Gawain Robards, el actual jefe de la oficina de Aurores, de acuerdo a lo que había encontrado, él había sido un auror destacado y muy poderoso, pero había muerto como un héroe a manos de Voldemort durante la primera guerra mágica, se le había concedido una orden de Merlín póstuma a causa de eso. Aquel sonido había delatado su posición, ya que la figura se volteó hacia donde ella estaba y con su cetro había apuntado a la pirámide y susurrado un hechizo, mismo que en vez de atacar a la pirámide resulto en una ligera explosión de magia que hizo trastabillar al otro mago, revelando su cara. Aquella era la misma cara que había visto años atrás en una fotografía, pero con más cicatrices, más arrugas y una mirada fría y calculadora dirigida hacía ella, aunque su dueño no podía verla gracias a los hechizos que había puesto.

-Sé que se encuentra aquí, y sé que tiene muchas preguntas, ¿qué le parece si usted sale de esa pirámide y yo respondo todas las dudas que usted tenga? - mientras hablaba, caminaba frente a la pirámide moviendo su cetro frente a la entrada donde se encontraba Hermione, - sé que piensa que es usted muy lista y que posiblemente podrá ganarle a un pobre vejestorio como yo, pero usted es una inefable y yo recibí formación de auror, por lo que sus defensas no son rivales para mí. – Dicho esto, una luz roja comenzó a brillar en los bordes de las barreras que había puesto, lo que significaba que estaban cediendo, luego de dedicarle una última mirada al exauror se fue por el pasillo al otro extremo de la pirámide y se ocultó detrás de una columna justo en el momento en que las defensas cedían, sacudiendo toda la construcción.

-Imagino que se estará preguntando quién la delató, quién me ayudó a construir esta 'varita', y sé que está pensando en una persona en específico, - aparentemente quería lograr localizarla a base de obligarla a hablar, y estaba cerca de conseguirlo, -déjeme decirle que sus sospechas son ciertas, ¿acaso no es una pena que no se pueda confiar en nadie hoy en día? – le pareció que estaba sonriendo cuando dijo aquello. – Señorita Granger, le estoy dando la oportunidad de salir por su propia voluntad, créame cuando le digo que no querrá pelear con un auror experimentado y que, si no aprovecha para entregarse ahora, me veré obligado a buscarla y no terminará bien, para usted. – Desde donde estaba, escuchó como el otro mago convocaba un hechizo localizador e inmediatamente soltaba una maldición cuando el hechizo no funcionó. – Nadie nunca sabrá lo que usted descubrió aquí Señorita Granger, ese es mi trabajo, y es su decisión que esto termine por las buenas o por las malas, ésta es su última oportunidad para que esto termine por las buenas. -

Hubo algo en sus palabras que le hizo desconfiar aún más, y entonces se dio cuenta de que todos los 'accidentes' que habían pasado desde que había regresado de Atlantis no habían sido accidentes, el incendio en su departamento, la intoxicación de sus amigos el día que la había visitado, los 'mortífagos' que habían intentado atacarla cerca del callejón Knockturn, la planta venenosa que había llegado por 'equivocación' a su oficina, la explosión de aquella chimenea en el ministerio, todo había sido cosa de aquel mago. Ya se había encontrado antes con gente del ministerio que quería evitar que algo saliera a la luz, y era obvio que tampoco se detendría ante nada hasta que lograra eliminarla, junto con su investigación. La magia era inestable en aquel lugar y, a diferencia de su oponente, ella lo sabía y sabía cómo usarla a su favor, por mucho que su oponente fuera un auror (o exauror) experimentado.

Pensó en ocultarse con un hechizo desilusionador y salir de allí, pero quería terminar su investigación y además sabía que él no se iba a detener hasta que lograra su objetivo, lo mejor era terminar aquello de una vez. Lo primero que hizo fue cubrir el guante con un hechizo de invisibilidad, después realizó sobre ella un hechizo reflejo, encargado de regresar a su oponente todos los hechizos que fueran hacia ella, estaba aún en fase experimental, pero estaba segura de haberlo realizado bien gracias al cristal; por último, con ayuda del cristal en el guante, deshabilitó el cetro. – Me ha convencido, - dijo mientras salía de atrás de la columna donde se estaba ocultando, con un plan en mente.

El otro mago sonrió fríamente en cuanto la vio, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella con la mano extendida, - comenzaba a preguntarme en que momento mostraría usted la conocida valentía Gryffindor, ahora bien, ¡entrégueme ese cetro! – aparentando sentirse derrotada, Hermione le tendió el cetro y retrocedió unos pasos, el mago sonrió, - otra característica de los Gryffindor, son increíblemente inocentes. No puedo permitir que nadie sepa lo que usted descubrió, sea lo que sea, y lamento mucho tener que hacer esto, pero no tengo alternativa, ¡Incarcerous! ¿pero qué…? -

Hermione no reprimió una sonrisa ante la sorpresa del otro mago al verse atrapado en su propio hechizo maximizado, - parece que los Slytherin no son tan astutos después de todo, debería saber que un Gryffindor no pelea sin una buena razón, y tampoco se rinde sin una buena razón, y usted no me ha dado una. – Vio como el exauror intentaba soltarse con ayuda de ambos cetros, y que, al ver que eso no funcionaba, le lanzaba un hechizo, que ella detuvo con el guante, - ¿de verdad creía que iba a darle mi única arma sin un plan de respaldo? Parece que los Gryffindor no somos los únicos 'ingenuos'. -

-Muy bien chica lista, usted ganó, ¿qué va a hacer ahora? ¿Borrarme la memoria? -

-Me parece que usted iba a hacer más que eso, ¿o me equivoco al pensar que hace unos momentos también intentó lanzarme un Avada Kedavra? -

-El cual usted detuvo antes de que chocara con su hechizo reflejo y rebotara, por lo que sé que no va a matarme, así que le pregunto de nuevo, ¿qué va a hacer ahora que sabe que yo no me detendré ante nada? –

\- Ese cargo suyo, jefe de la Oficina Para la Protección de la Estabilidad de la Comunidad Mágica Internacional, no aparece en ninguno de los registros que he revisado del Ministerio de Magia, eso significa que usted cuenta con inmunidad y además su trabajo es altamente confidencial y tiene acceso a información confidencial, como lo es mi investigación, ¿me equivoco? – Por toda respuesta, el mago entrecerró levemente los ojos, ella continuó – Usted no se detendrá y yo tampoco, pero no estoy dispuesta a rebajarme a su nivel y matarlo. Tenía razón cuando dijo que dependía de mí que esto terminara por las buenas o por las malas, y como bien dijo, soy Gryffindor, así que me encargaré de que esto termine por las buenas.

\- ¿Y si me niego? -

-Dígame Señor Robards, ¿está usted contento con su vida? ¿O le gustaría que fuese diferente? Preguntó si le borraría la memoria, y si usted es tan listo como dice ser, habrá investigado mi historia y sabrá que a los diecisiete años modifiqué la memoria de mis padres para que olvidaran a su única hija y comenzaran una nueva vida en Australia, ¿qué le hace creer que no haría lo mismo con usted? ¿Su apariencia? ¿Su familia? Usted se encargó de eliminar lazos con ellos cuando fingió su muerte, y déjeme decirle que los hechizos para modificar la apariencia son pan comido a comparación de los hechizos para modificar la memoria. Entonces dígame, ¿qué clase de vida le gustaría tener? -

Casi le pareció escuchar al mago rechinar los dientes antes de bufar las palabras que ella había dicho minutos antes, - me ha convencido, ¿qué es lo que propone, Señorita Granger? –

-Un juramento inquebrantable. –

-Me parece que alguien tan lista como usted sabría que para realizar un juramento inquebrantable se necesita un testigo. –

-Actualmente sí, antiguamente no. En los muros de esta pirámide se encuentran registros de juramentos inquebrantables en los que un cristal hacía las veces de testigo, bastaba con decir aquello a lo que ambas partes se comprometían, el cristal hacía el resto. –

-Pero me imagino que para ello ocupaban un cristal de los brillantes, no de los opacos que están en los cetros, y a menos que tenga uno de esos, su idea no es viable. – Nuevamente Hermione sonrió antes de levantar el hechizo de invisibilidad que ocultaba el guante y mostrarlo al otro mago.

-Me parece que esto servirá. – Ante la visión del cristal en el guante, el mago supo que no tendría más opción que aceptar la propuesta de la joven bruja, asintió resignadamente. Antes de retirar el hechizo que lo mantenía preso le quitó ambos cetros y los transportó con magia a otra pirámide. Una vez que hubo retirado el hechizo le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero apenas la mano del mago tocó el cristal en el guante hubo una explosión que hizo retroceder a la bruja y salir volando varios metros al mago. -Pensé que era obvio lo que un hechizo reflejo hace, Señor Robards, aún nos queda la opción de conseguirle una buena vida lejos del ministerio. - El mago se levantó resoplando furioso, dando un tosco asentimiento, - Eso creí, ahora bien, ¿podemos proceder con el juramento para que usted pueda regresar a su casa y yo pueda terminar mi investigación? -

Luego de un tosco intercambio de miradas y de condiciones de ambas partes, Hermione encontró un sitio relativamente libre de construcciones para realizar el juramento. Tomando la mano del mago de forma que el cristal quedara en contacto con las palmas de ambos, comenzó el juramento. -Yo, Hermione Jane Granger, me comprometo a cumplir el presente acuerdo. -

-Yo, Hesphaestus Augustus Robards, me comprometo a cumplir el presente acuerdo. –

-No divulgaré de forma verbal, escrita, pictográfica ni de ninguna otra forma conocida mis descubrimientos acerca del origen de la magia con persona alguna que no sea Hesphaestus Augustus Robards. –

-No dañaré física, emocionalmente, ni de ninguna otra forma a Hermione Jane Granger ni a alguno de sus conocidos con motivo de ocultar esta investigación. -

-No incitaré a ningún otro mago o bruja a seguir con esta investigación, ni ayudaré a quien esté interesado en llevarla a cabo. –

-Permitiré que Hermione Jane Granger termine su investigación si intervenir, interrumpir ni sabotearla. -

-Contestaré todas las preguntas que Hesphaestus Augustus Robards tenga con relación a mi investigación. –

-Contestaré todas las preguntas que Hermione Jane Granger tenga con relación a mi investigación. –

-Con este gesto me comprometo a cumplir el contrato mágico realizado, - dijeron ambos antes de dejar fluir su magia hacia el cristal, unos segundos después, del cristal salió una luz dorada, seguida por una sensación de quemazón en la palma de ambos. Cuando separaron sus manos, ambos tenían una ligera cicatriz en forma de circulo en el centro de la palma con ligeras ramificaciones que se unían en el dorso.

-Ahora que han concluido nuestros asuntos, me gustaría, como usted bien dijo, regresar a casa, pero antes, ¿qué es exactamente lo que descubrió aquí, que no puede abandonar? –

-El cristal con el que están hechas esta ciudad y Atlantis era en realidad una celda para una entidad mágica oscura que fue lanzada al espacio pero que fue atraída por la gravedad de la tierra estrellándose en este punto. La fuerza del impacto rompió la prisión, liberando la magia y la entidad que esta contenía, así fue como nacieron los dragones. También encontré que la explosión dio magia a una determinada cantidad de animales, y todos los humanos teníamos magia en un inicio, pero no todos la desarrollaron, y es por eso que hay hijos de muggles que son magos. Y la entidad oscura se encuentra actualmente encerrada en el cristal que es la ciudad de Atlantis. –

-Ya veo. Bueno, es peor de lo que pensaba, me alegro de que hayamos podido resolverlo, no sabemos el impacto que estas revelaciones causarían en la comunidad mágica. Permítame darle una última advertencia antes de irme: tenga cuidado con los temas que investigue Señorita Granger, no me gustaría tener que perseguirla por el mundo otra vez para conservar la paz en el mundo mágico. Que pase una buena noche, o día, en este lugar es imposible decir. Espero su reporte en mi escritorio dentro de un mes. – Dicho esto, Hermione creó una escalera que llevaba de la ciudad hasta la playa en el mundo de arriba, desapareciéndola una vez que estuvo segura de que mago había llegado a la orilla.

Aquel había sido un día difícil, y aunque al fin se sentía cansada, también se sentía satisfecha. Regresó a la pirámide donde estaban sus cosas, las recogió y buscó alguna construcción sencilla donde pudiera descansar. Una vez que estuvo en algo que parecía un cuarto de descanso, sacó una hoja de pergamino y tinta y pluma, y comenzó a anotar las cosas que tendría que hacer en cuanto regresara a Inglaterra: realizar el reporte escrito, borrar memorias, buscar alguna excusa de por qué no tenía nada que entregar como 'tesis', y, sobre todo, buscar un nuevo tema de investigación.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que llegaron aquí

Lily, espero te haya gustado. Admito que es lo más raro que he escrito pero también me ha gustado escribirlo, gracias por la idea :)

Por si alguien se quedó con la duda, nadie traicionó a Hermione, el departamento de misterios estaba obligado a darle toda la información sobre ciertos temas al señor éste.

* * *

Feliz Año Nuevo :D


End file.
